The present invention relates to a cutting machine having a circular cutting tool such as a saw blade. The tool is secured to a power rotated arbor shaft and is adapted to cut a workpiece which is clamped to the base. For this purpose, the shaft is mounted on the base, such as by a swinging arm, so that the tool normally is in an inactive position away from the workpiece and is moved manually by the operator into engagement with the workpiece. In some such machines, a guard is mounted around a portion of the tool to protect the operator.